The Legend of Zelda: Twilight's Hour
by Perfect Psionic Soldier
Summary: The epic tale of a hero from legend and his quest to save Hyrule from the greatest of all evils.
1. Chapter 00

The Legend of Zelda:  
Twilight's Hour

Chapter 00  
Prologue

-

Disclaimer for this entire Story/Book:

I don't own Zelda or any other Nintendo characters. I own original Characters that I, myself, have created.

I also do not earn anything as all releases are free of charge. This will remain free unless Nintendo changes their policies. Though official fanfiction stories would open the floodgates to unchecked fan stories, good or bad.

-

Story Info (0)

Hello to everyone and welcome to a new year!

In the event that you have read any of my previous works, I want to thank you for the time you have given. As a self-proclaimed author, I am happy that my work has given you joy and happiness in written form. Please continue to give any and all feedback.

As for this Story Info (0), this is a new system I am trying out to help ease in tons of useless information. When reading, I hate moments when the writer drones on. I am sure I will die from iron poisoning any moment now.

The way this system works is very simple. I will tag things in parenthesis, like (0). These are the guides linking to another section to explain and explore the concept. I go then go into deeper depths of the subject without muddling up the story.

You can even use the search function to moved to the proper section. Then you can search-move again to return to where it originated from!

Or you can leave it all until the end as everything is already laid out in a specific order. This should maximize the flow and enjoyment of the story.

Since I do have a love for crafting deep, heavy, and technical fiction to flesh out the world or a character. I know I can get wordy. Two pages to explain a side character is neat, but can get very dry and wear you down and be confusing. So to the tidbit section, it goes.

Feel free to skip the tidbits as they are not required to enjoy the story. Since I can get out of hand with my tidbits, I hope I made them interesting for you to read.

This is a newer system I am trying so please forgive me if I don't use it well.

Also, please feel free to request clarification. I read every review and I will update the chapter with the new information as needed. I seem to love revisions as I refine this story to perfection.

I intent for version 4 to be complete before I do a version 5.

Thank you and enjoy.

-

Story Background and Quick Recap: (1)

-

Link and Epona thundered through the forest.

The heavy sounds of hoofs churning the earth below hammered out into the forest.

The surprise assault on Castle Town had been a rousing success. The castle guards had tried their best but the attackers had been well coordinated. The timing was perfect as the guards were in the middle of a rotation.

With a weakened defense, the monsters easy broke through the thin resistance. They then spread out and caused chaos in every major part of the outer castle.

The invading force was a huge band of monsters. Moblins, zolas, tinsuits, started to engage the guards. Then swarms of tektites brushed into the castle and began their search for Zelda.

Tektites were very good scouts and infiltrators. They first found the princess as she rushed out to help. Zelda then retreated as she realized the scale of what was happening.

With the combined power the monsters, the castle guards had been forced to retreat. The well-trained guardsmen started to regroup in the barracks.

They rearmed with better weapons and an actual plan.

The tektites then found the princess again. The monsters wasted no time and kidnapped her. They then passed her to their strongest ally and the monsters then left to cause chaos.

Trouble for the horde started on the way out.

The rallied guards counter-attacked with an efficiency gained by constant training. They worked in teams and flushed out the monsters as they secured area, after area.

Though a horde had descended onto the docile castle, the guardsmen were able to defend the castle. Every checkpoint was now guarded and only a few tektites remained.

The resulting investigation was a rush job. It gathered various accounts from the guards and the staff. The picture it painted was that it was definitely a Zola carrying the princess.

The broken statements gave details about scaled monsters. Larger than a man and with webbed hands and feet. Though slow, they were very strong. Their faces were very fish-like, two glossy domes like eyes and a lower jaw full of protruding teeth.

Which confirmed them as Zola and though they were very powerful, they also were not very quick. At least not on land. In the water, it was definitely a switch around as they could swim with incredible agility. Their weapons were also derived from tools of the ocean. Spears, tridents, and cutlasses, and nets.

Those nets were always problematic. Get caught in one and you were in a lot of trouble. Their spears weren't for show and they were not shy about poking a downed opponent.

Out of the original dozen Zolas that had shown up, only two had made it away. The Moblins had stayed behind to stall any pursuers from following. The tinsuits had divided the guard, further slowing everyone down. It had been an incredible tactic and it had indeed slowed them down by quite the margin.

Not for the first time, Link cursed the fact that Impa had to leave for some big tribal meeting. The timing was terrible. If that imposing woman was here, then Zelda would have stayed safe.

It had taken hours before Link could even find the tracks that he was currently trailing. The broken foliage and deep footprints had become obvious after had found it.

The monster was clever. It had taken the time to walk through as many hardened paths as possible. Rocks, roads, and dense foliage.

If there were any rivers, you bet your rupees they took it. The tracks even diverged at one point. A single set that leads off into the forest of the northwest. Link stared at them for a time before continuing on.

While it was possible that the injured one died in the water. The Blessings of the Goddess would have dissolved the body as well. (2)

The remaining prints were the right depth, but his gut told him otherwise. It would have been easy for a zola to pick up a big rock and haul it around.

Link went on. The tracks were sometimes lost, but Link was diligent and found it again. The monster was heading towards its destination as fast as it could.

The Zolas had even been smart enough to let the injured one lead off in a completely different direction. A sign of uncommon teamwork.

Link might have fallen for it if it wasn't for the fact that he had grown up in a forest. In his youth, tracking animals, or his friends, was a common game. Instead, he continued on for a while and found the second set of a heavier Zola.

After the initial misleading changes and a small river, it stopped trying to be clever. The zola headed into a forest north-east of Castle Town. From there, it maintained a straight path.

The many telltale signs were heartening as the prints were becoming fresher as they moved on. The footprints were also much closer together as well.

Which meant that the Zola was definitely tired and had to be moving even slower than usual. No mean feat for any Zola.

Link wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sun was starting to set. Epona slowed as her ears perked up. They twitched in the air before her head moved to the north.

Link scratched at Epona's neck as his own ears perked up. If there was anything about Epona that was incredible, it was her sense of hearing.

He swore she could hear a pin drop into a stack of hay. Her acute hearing had enabled them to find each other no matter the distance. Or so he felt until he realized that his ocarina was magical.

Too bad he had to return that. Or was it that he never received it? Damn time magics.

He finally heard something in the air. The tone. The pitch. The anger.

The princess was that-a-way!

Epona felt Link's subtle shift and the mare immediately turned in response. Their years of companionship had cemented her trust in him and she strives to do anything she could. So long as there were carrots at the end of it.

The duo hastened their pace. They ignored branches and bushes as they charged forward. Epona had locked onto their target and she honed in on their princess.

The forest ended and a dirt road opened up. Link recognized the outer fringes of this road. It was a common trade road, part of the Eldin Roads, from Castle Town to the City of the Zora. (3)

Years ago, Princess Ruto, Epona, and himself would travel around these areas. They had traveled quite a lot while the King was recovering and even then, he often asserted to her wishes.

The fact that these outings tended to calm down her infamous temper had nothing to do with it, or so he claimed. They were also escorted by some of the Zora's finest bodyguards. They tended to stay silent as Ruto would throw a tantrum at the unlucky interloper.

As a result of their wanderings, Link had become familiar with the territorial land of the Zoras.

Those memories came in handy now as he could discern where the zola was heading. It was a pity that the Zoras were very relaxed with their territorial lines.

A patrol would be helpful right now.

The decades of peace had softened their vigilance. Neither Hyrule nor Zora guarded their borders with serious intent. The guard force was honorary at best. There were more patrols on the Eldin Roads than the Hylian-Zora border.

A Zora patrol would have been super helpful now. The two races, the Zolas, and the Zoras were mortal enemies of each other. Legend had it that they were once one race. They had split due to a difference in ideology.

The Zola embraced darker powers, and that choice changed them. The Zora remained faithful to the three goddesses and remained the same.

Nudging Epona onto the road, he traveled north-east. There was a swamp further up that also hid a quick access to Ganon's underground network. The swamp was still a bit of way out, but once that zola hit the mud, its speed would actually increase.

Epona made a great time and she trusted Link enough for him to guide her into the swamps. Though Link would have to dismount as the neared their destination.

Zola's had a history of taking down knights by the simple process of breaking the horse's legs.

Link's eyes widened as they reached their destination. Before he stretches a bog of mud and marsh. Swamp was not very prevalent in the area, but this bog was large enough for Ganon to have hidden an entrance here.

The zola was quicker than expected as it was already halfway to the entrance. It seemed inconspicuous. Little more than a formation of marsh laden rocks.

These types of formations were common in the area. Sometimes it was groups of trees, others were groups of rocks.

This marsh laden rock was ready for the zola and princess Zelda. Its entryway was already open, a gaping maw into the world of darkness below.

Luck was on the princess's side. The creature was unlucky in that it was not fast on land. With Zelda weighing it down, it moved even slower.

Though he would never say it to her face, Link was glad that Zelda had grown heavier in the last few years. Though to be fair, it was because she had grown into a very beautiful woman.

"Launch me!" Link commanded as he swung his right leg over to Epona's left side. Sitting askance, he readied his sword and shield.

Epona snorted as she heard Link. She pushed herself, straining her legs to reach her top speed as fast she could gallop. Her long, powerful strides tore up the ground as she hit the apex the craved in life.

The speed, the power, the wind whipping at her mane, with Link astride her. She lived for moments like these.

At the last possible moment, Epona turned her body to the right. Her weight then shifted as Link launched off the artificial canon 'Epona'. The hero of Hyrule catapulted forward. He flew his way towards the Zola while Epona skidded to a stop.

Epona snorted as her legs shook from the strain. She had better get a lot of carrots for this.

-

Princess Zelda Hyrule was having a terrible day. Her people were hurt and she got kidnapped. Again.

No matter how she struggled, how she fought, she was defenseless against the Zola. It had thrown some sort of powder at her.

Her thoughts were still muddled but the last few minutes were much clearer than before. She found that she was also very giddy.

Uncomfortable and oddly giddy.

She knew that she was at least a day off towards full recovery. Her time spent studying and tutelage under Impa was helpful in these moments.

She knew when her thoughts were not clear. This kept her from making the mistake of overestimating her mental health. If only Impa was still here today. Her friend wasn't scheduled back for a season yet.

She had understood that she was in trouble. Then she understood she was powerless. The truth had dawned on her that she was once again kidnapped. She would be paying yet another visit to the porky overlord again.

The Zola ride was also terrible. The thing jostled her around and spent most of the trip carrying her around like a bag of wheat.

This was very undignified for a member of the royal family. It was only when they had hit this swamp that it had changed her to a more traditional bridal carry.

She cursed her thoughts afterward since she would never want to marry this thing. Ever.

The princess also made a mental note to complain to Ganon. He needed better help. He should teach his minions how to treat a lady. Kidnapping or not.

"Launch me!" a familiar voice cried out.

Zelda cheered as she saw her friend. She had been having an awfully terrible time.

-

Link made his entrance with a great splash.

The land erupted as his weight and speed displaced enough mud to get the Zola to stop. It wasn't very intelligent but it was good at single-minded missions.

Using his shield at a to block the mud from hitting his face from below, Link avoided the worst of it. The master sword shined in the sunlight, grabbing Zola's attention.

The Zola race was definitely familiar with Link. In his travels, he had helped many Zora settlements pacify hostile Zola incursions. This led to the death of many of their kin.

Killing Link was now a badge of honor. Enough that the victor could form a village underneath it by this fame alone.

The Zola roared as it dropped Zelda and charged at the young hero. The land shook with its every step, mud splattering everywhere due to its weight.

The princess landed with a splash. A rather shallow splash as her head smacked into a convenient patch of packed, wet dirt. She saw a spark of light and passed out.

The land continued to shake with each step and a new fact dawned on Link. This Zora was not only angry, it was also larger than most. Then it stood in front of him.

The thing was huge!

Link stared up at the Zola before him. The fish-faced creature was big. Its body was easy twice the size of his.

Made of muscle and protected by a layer of thick scales, the blue monster demanded respected. The face was also much more different than the rest of most zolas.

Unlike the other fish faces, this one had more refined features. Features that were more Hylian. it resembled a Zora, marking this fin-face as a nobility class of Zolas.

It had fins protruding from the side of its face. A mouth with thick lips and eyes that sat on the front of its face rather than on its side. This was the mark of Zola nobility. (4)

Stepping back, Link readied himself. He moved sword and shield into the basic Hylian sword stance. Shield forward, sword held over his shoulder.

The Zola struck first. Its fist was half as large as his shield and the metal made a racket as the impact forced Link off his feet.

It was the years of combat experience that allowed him to retaliate. It was a weaker attack, a quick return slash as he fell back. The hero landed with enough balance to remain standing.

The Zola stared at the wound. The thick scales wasn't enough to defend it. A sword thin cut had broken through. A trail of blue blood dripped off its thick arm.

A sound of pure rage came out of its throat as it beat its own chest. The monster charged him again.

Link flexed his right hand. The shield block had numbed it and he was sure that in a few more hits, he would be dead.

Alright. Try number two then.

Link tightened his grip on his sword, the leather creaked under his grip and Link focused. He began to gather the innate magic that he had never mastered. He was a swordsman first, a mage second.

The Zola approach. It's full strides thumped the ground in steady beats. It reared its fist once more and unleashed what had to be a stronger punch the second time around.

Now.

The Zola was at a crucial moment. It had committed its attack, and it was here that Link unleashed his counter.

The gathered magic condensed into a magnificent spin slash. Fire formed from the blade itself and left a trail of red flames as link spun twice.

The monster screamed in pain but pushed forward. Pushing into the spin attack, the Zola punched with its other arm as well. The second strike, fueled with rage, hit like a flood.

Link came out of his spin and used both arms to brace for the impact.

The shield smashed into his face and Link was then tossed into the muddy earth. Link saw stars.

Dazed, Link scrambled up and as the stars faded. When he could see again, he stood in shock. The damn Zola's punch had not only knocked him down but had also pushed him back several meters.

Luckily, the fire had winded the monster. Trails of its blue blood flowed into the brown mud as it was also forced onto one knee.

Not that he could capitalize on it as he wasn't in tip-top shape either.

Link couldn't help but grin.

There was an oddity to battle that calmed his mind and heightened his spirits. The triforce had said that he had a warrior's, heart. That the triforce of courage would only heighten that aspect of him. It was normal and it was nothing to fret over.

Wisdom had also said that it was normal so long as it was battle itself and not the suffering inflicted. Should the day come that it devolved from the battle itself...

Then that was the day Link would taste the essence of evil.

Taking in huge gulps of breath, Link decided on his third try.

He had been working on a variation of the spin attack. The regular spin was great against a crowd of baddies but lacked power. The power he needed in situations like these.

It was odd but true. In a one on one duel, he was less effective.

Link then trained. He began to use the principles of the spin attack and adding a small twist of its own.

Link took the outlines of a fencer's thrust and then combined it with the spiral form of the fire magic. This new thrusting drill would, in theory, allow him to even pierce a darknut's defenses.

Now was a good time as any to test it. Though it was about fifty-fifty as he was still struggling to put it all into practice.

The Zola regained its breath as it stood up. Link frowned as he demanded that it could have had more bad luck. The monster could have stumbled or something.

The Zola then moved forward. Its strides were smaller, more measured.

Link's eyes zeroed in on the issue. The right arm was dangling down and it was only moving its left arm now.

The world shrank once more as the Zola came much closer.

Link grimaced as he was still struggling on channeling the energy. He wasn't much of a thinker. The action was his style.

He knew he didn't always have the luxury of practice. Magic exhausted him in ways that sword work never had. Even after all these years, spiritual exhaustion was still very uncomfortable to him.

The Zola stopped outside of his sword range. The hulking beast snorted as it stared down at him.

Link clenched his teeth as he wasn't ready but the Zola was. The monster then raised both arms, though the right one was off kilter. It was droopy compared to its good arm.

"Oh, come on!" Link cried out in exasperation as he moved up and thrust his sword forward.

The Zola responded by clasping both hands into a giant hammer and smashed it downwards.

The world went dark as the Zola's much larger body blocked out the sun.

His sword tip bounced off Zola's chest and the magic didn't ignite.

Link screamed as he willed the magic to do something. It was still there, stuck on the... tip?

The two arms closed in on him and Link knew that he couldn't block. He could take one punch, but this hammer blow was something else.

Link's gaze hardened as he hands an idea. Option 3!

Link used his sword to try to alter the hammer's direction but to little avail. His footing was poor and the monster was too strong!

It came as a surprise to both of them when the sword tip ignited and the magic flared into life.

Link had forgotten to focus on the drill aspect of the attack.

Unfocused magic exploded in a sphere of magical fire, and raw power. Both the Zola and Link have then blasted apart, and like a leaf in a hurricane, they got tossed away.

Link had the world turn black again. This time it was from the impact onto a small mound of dirt.

He struggled. The world kept wiggling and it was hard to adjust his footing. It was slow, but he did get up again.

The heavy mud was taxing his body. Everyone one of his muscles were currently demanding that he slump back down. Down was a much easier position than whatever stupid thing that the brain was trying out now.

Link took wheezing breaths as he stared around in a daze.

His clothes were torn and his shield was... somewhere. Oh, his sword was also to his right. The Master Sword gleamed as it was currently stuck, blade first, into a brown goop of annoyance.

The Zola was much further away. In fact, Link was sure that he was also not where he started.

His mind cleared enough that he started to fumble for a potion. A healing potion. That was in his pouch. That was in his pouch, that wasn't on him.

Looking down and staring at his bare hip, Link cursed. A "fizzle sticks," passed through his lips as he started looking around for his magic bag.

The brown pouch was definitely lost in the brown mud and him also currently had something pressing to do.

Something super-duper important.

Link stopped thinking for a moment. A trick he had learned somewhere.

Oh.

Right.

The Zola!

The standing Zola that was rushing towards him.

Ah, Poop.

Link blinked and shifted into high gear as he also made a mad dash towards his sword.

If anyone was watching, then they would have seen the two figures shambling about the mud. At one point the Zola had done a full turn as it had lost sight of Link.

Link did not fare better as he spent almost a full minute try to figure out how to get his sword. His hands brushed the handle twice but he couldn't quite figure out how the weapon worked.

Link regained enough of his senses to grab onto the handle. Turns out you needed fingers to make it work. The stress made him heave a little as he was still dizzy from the blow-back of his magic mishap.

He stood ready to fight. The master sword in both hands and he was now ready.

The Zola was grisly.

A third of its skin was missing. The magic had shredded it off. It was missing its left eye, its left arm, and you could see the innards of the beast. A river of blue blood flooded the earth below.

Yet it trudged towards him.

The dull eyes gave it away. The monster was in shock and Link took a second to think about leaving it to bleed out.

Then the words of the Triforce of Wisdom came forth. The suffering of his opponents.

Link did not fight to cause suffering. He fought to defend the kingdom, justice and promote prosperity.

Taking a few deep breaths, Link hobbled over. His left leg had decided that it was on strike and the rest of him was on its own.

Even when he made it to striking distance, the Zola did not react. It saw him, and then it began to move towards him. That was all. It was following its last clean thoughts, move towards Link.

Pity and guilt welled up in Link.

He did this.

He was the cause of this monster's condition. He knew that it was either the Zola or him, but that was no excuse. The weight of these battles was starting to almost haunt him.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but he needed to talk to the Triforce of Wisdom. It would understand and have an answer.

"I am sorry," Link whispered as he raised his sword.

He took a classic Gerudo stance. The Path of the Sun. The sword went up and over his to his side, near head height and directed at the opponent like a fencer would.

He needed another sword for this. One to hold in front of him to both measure distance and redirect incoming attacks. The stance used the momentum of switching sides. Front to back, and back to front.

It was a powerful stance. Though Link could have done without the tip of his sword wobbling. Or the fact that he had enough mud on him to make a perfect replica statue of himself.

Though if Telma saw his stance right now, she would smack him so hard. His Garuda teacher was many things. Caring, nurturing, and kick-ass.

She had drilled the stances into him without mercy and it showed. Even now, exhausted and dizzy, his body could still remember what she had taught.

That moment of fear stabbed into his heart. His body straightened and his wavering arms stilled. Telma got mean if he couldn't hold the stance.

The Zola was too tall for Link to strike its head. Its neck was too thick to slice through in a single strike, even if he wasn't in his current condition.

Link blinked as he found its beating heart with a glance. The corner of the purple organ was pumping. A throbbing wound revealing itself from between thick, white ribs. It was framed by blue blood spilling at the sides.

Link gathered his strength for one last thrust. His vision was still good, and his body responsive.

It would be easy, like a practice against a straw dummy at the barracks. Or those times when Telma stood at his back with her hard and heartless gaze.

Link closed his eyes and slowed his breath. His senses heightened and he could feel the zola took its last step. The creature had entered into his limited strike range.

Link opened his eyes, and the zola right there. Close enough to hear the irregular thump of its heart as it also wobbled before him. What was once a mighty warrior, was now reduced into a catatonic target. Confused and wounded.

Link took in one last breath, the air empowered him as he screamed while he moved.

The world slowed as he lunged forward. The Goddesses were with him as he started his attack. The sword was thrusting forward, straight and true.

It was an instinct that allowed him to twist his body sideways, breaking his forward thrust. His lame leg, having enough of this straining nonsense, had elected to go to bed. The hero's leg collapsed, allowing Link to fall out and it moved him half a hand to the right.

A bolt whizzing by his ear was the last thing he expected. His thrust stumbled as he smashed face first into, and then off of the rigid but scarred hip of the monstrous Zola.

The beast roared in pain as more bolts shot into it. The beast let out a final, dying cry before it fell over with a splash.

Link found himself submerged in the murky mud. He immediately began to struggle to get up before he drowned in the stuff.

He clambered up and took in huge gulps of fresh air. The first thing he saw several bolts, all a pristine white, sticking out of the monster's body. A single bolt was also at its heart.

Dashin, white projectile? Check.  
Fancy plumed, and also white, fletching? Check.  
Disregard for the safety of the green clothed hero? Check.

Link used his sword as a stick as he coughed out mud and tried his hardest to not think about the vile taste of swamp mud. It tasted like city sewage on a baking hot day. A juicy, all-encompassing sewage... Damn, he was thinking about it.

Wiping at his eyes, Link finally saw the fruits of his labor.

Facade, the youngest Prince of Arcadia, the White Knight, The Dandy of Four Courts, The Dashing Foreigner from far away lands...

There were more but that was all Link could recall. He stared at the sight of the white dressed man astride his white horse. He had a handout and Zelda took it.

The man's pearl white teeth were visible as he hoisted Zelda to mount up behind him.

Link stared and he again felt the stirring of hate and envy.

Grandpa Deku, always told him that 'hatred was best to let out and never grasped'.

Link knew he could have hated harder. It would have been easy.

The sight of Facade brought up the memories of his own attempts to act a noble. The memories actually reduced the vile taste of the swamp to something tolerable.

The sheer embarrassment made him consider the act of falling over right now. He could drown into this nameless, unsearchable grave. It would be less embarrassing.

Link looked back and watched as the pair ride into the sunset. It was picture perfect.

He cursed his eyes as he watched Zelda lean into an embrace with the prince as they trotted off.

-

Night came, but he didn't notice.

Epona had fished him out, and it didn't even register.

Even though his eyes were now open, he didn't see the beautiful stars above him.

Though the waxing moon was gibbous, it didn't provide as much elegance as that sunset. That pair that haunted his vision.

It wasn't until he felt Epona settle behind him, her teeth pulled him up in front of her. She had laid down and was cuddling him.

When he finally slumped into her, she put a leg over his waist and somehow nestled her head underneath his own.

Her warmth enveloped him. Pure and unconditional.

The damned mud and swamp water. Tears welled up in his eyes. It was stinging him and he had to close his eyes as his vision blurred. No matter how many times he wiped at his face, it didn't clean it enough to allow him to stop.

-

The Legend of Zelda:  
Twilight's Hour

Chapter 00  
Prologue:  
A White Knight

\- Tidbits -

(1)

Source:

Legend of Zelda TV Series [1989]  
Episode 03: The White Knight  
/The_White_Knight

(This is skippable if you have read any of the previous versions of this story!)

While Link and Princess Zelda are in an unnamed village of Hyrule when Tinsuits arrive. They begin to attack the young hero and the princess. Although Link and Zelda are successful in defeating several Tinsuits, it isn't enough. One of them calls an Octorok from the Underworld to help. This new foe grabs the now-swordless Link since Zelda has run out of ammunition for her crossbow.

A man known as Prince Facade appears. He helps Link and Zelda by defeating the Octorok with a quick hit from his crossbow. He then proceeds to sweep Zelda off her feet.

Link, used to being the hero, doesn't like being outdone. This handsome stranger glues himself to Zelda and Link becomes jealous.

Zelda becomes enchanted by Facade. His smooth and confident. A mature man that helps her ride back with him to North Castle.

Link gets ditched and has to walk back on his own.

When Link returns, King Harkinian and Zelda become fascinated by Facade. The prince has endless tales of heroism, overshadowing Link's own accomplishment.

Princess Zelda seems to stop caring about Link anymore. Link, feeling left out, decides to try and match Facade. This gives him the idea to dress and act more like Facade.

Link ignores Spryte's warnings, as he wears an outfit that looks completely ridiculous. When Link makes his appearance in front of Zelda and the King, he embarrasses himself. He makes things worse for himself by tripping himself up.

They burst out laughing, causing Link to storm out, feeling angry and humiliated. Link feels that Prince Facade can protect the Triforce of Wisdom. The man seemed to have Zelda won over, and Link decides to leave the castle.

Ganon, having learned that Prince Facade has arrived in Hyrule, knows that the Prince has a fatal flaw. Facade was very vain. Ganon decides to take advantage of this in his latest bid to steal the Triforce of Wisdom.

When Link leaves the castle, Ganon summons several enemies from the Evil Jar. The minions cause chaos in the castle. Everything falls into disarray.

This allows Tektites to attack Facade and distracts the prince. Moblins throw Zelda out the window, where a Zola catches her.

The Zola carries Zelda out of the castle, with Facade in pursuit. The Zola then jumps into the water, and Facade hesitates on the bank.

The royal prince did not want to get his clothes wet and muddy. Zelda screams at him to save her, but he refuses with an apology.

All is not lost as Link was still in earshot of Zelda's screams. He mutters that Zelda is not worth saving, but he'll do it anyway. Link hurries to save the princess.

He defeats the Zola with three Sword Beams and rescues Zelda.

Prince Facade tries to make up with the angry Zelda, but she has none of it and pushes him into the mud.

The episode ends with Link and Zelda walking back towards the castle. The young hero once again trying to get the princess to kiss him.

-

(2)

The Blessings of the Goddess

After the War of Hylia, the goddess sacrificed herself to seal the evil God. She entered an eternal slumber to ensure that his darkness would never touch the land again.

With her love, she created the magic to banish all evil to the ether. When a creature of darkness dies, their remains leave the world. This is to prevent corruption in case their bodies carry corruption.

It is unknown how the magic chooses what is evil and what is good. Legend has it that the Records of Hylia, stored within Hyrule, talks about it. The royal family denies such claims.

(3)

The Elding Roads, also known as the Rupee Roads.

This is a system of maintained roads that create the trade routes between hubs of commerce. From the large cities to the small towns, the roads touch them all.

It was first called as the Rupee Roads, but they were not maintained and had issues with thieves and bandits.

The Hero Eldin, reformed the system. Now, all kingdoms help protect and maintain the Eldin Roads. Toll fees help support the system but the bulk of the costs are covered by the main kingdoms.

Trade has increased and everyone is happier. More goods, better pricing, and steady supplies.

Though some merchants still gripe about the toll fees.

-

(4)

The Zola Race

Zelda lore has all over the place with the Zola race. Hence this is my breakdown for my Zelda interpretation.

Generally, the ruling line is successive, inherited, the title of the rulers of a territory. The vast majority of races follow this structure. From Hylians to Zoras, this is a common trait amongst them.

This is so that a person could steer the future of that race and in turn, the people would prosper.

For the far more violent and primitive Zolas, it is the genetic markings of a superior Zola. This allows the strongest to rule, a method to advance their race.

This leads their people to bicker and fight amongst each other. If they didn't, then the Zolas would dominate the waters of the world.

The generic Zolas are far more fish-like. Think murlocs from WoW, and they procreate very quickly. This is due to the fact they tend to die in all manner of ways.

Their upbringing is very barbaric. Since their society believes in only survival of the fittest. Not full? Kill your sibling and take their share.

The noble Zolas have more human characteristics. They have a more Hylian/Human face, less protruding fangs, thick lips and fins on top and to the side of the head.

For those who fight the nobles of the Zola, proceed with caution. All the traits that make up a Zola are only enhanced. Stronger, faster, and more durable. A noble Zola should be respected and they are best fought from both a distance and or with large numbers.

The Zola race is also interesting as they have quite a lot of mutations. They come in a variety of colors and the occasional one gains enough insight to even use magic. Though these ones are very rare as they tend to die early on as they are not as physically strong.

Variations include:  
Skin color,  
Legs or a tail,  
Arms in pairs up to 3,  
Mouth type with noble lips or lower fish jaws,  
Eye color,  
Ridged growth around the head,  
and even size.

Sizes range of a Hylian child to a legendary 15 meters tall (about 50 feet). Though the titans only exist in legend.

\- Author's Corner! -

Legend of Zelda: Twilight's Hour

The Fan Fiction: Super HD Remix Adventure Edition!  
Version 4.0

This chapter is dedicated to Mei1395. or u/3856823/Mei1395.  
Thanks for reminding me that I needed to get this story out and finished.

When I first started this story, It was a combination of the TV series and Ocarina of Time. Things have changed as I grew. This project now incorporates as much Zelda stuff as I can get away with. I want like a 50 layered turducken.

The fact that the prince was perfectly dislikable and the teenage Link had a lot of charm also helped. Until I grew up and realized how shallow the lot of them were. Funny how these things change with time.

The episodic nature of the TV series has no real arc. Aside from Episode 01, where they establish a few things, the rest of the series can be watched in any order.

I could be wrong, but that's how I remember it. Hence episode 03 will be the final episode of the series for the timeline of this story.

Just in case someone nitpicks and goes episode 11 before episode 03!? Madness!

This is also the incredible, sensational, and utterly baffling 4th rewrite!

I started this story years, and years ago. It was a response to both a growing urge to write and a rather scarring read of another person's story. This story was terrible in the idea, execution, and conclusion.

I was very offended. Enough to say that I could write my own, and superior, story!

So I did.

Fueled by positive reviews, I tried to continue. Then things went pear shape as life, and lack of foresight, had me writing myself into a corner. An issue that would plague most of my works from my youth.

Yet I never gave up. This story has sat in the back of my mind for over a decade. Almost two decades.

So what does this mean? It means that I finally have a proper story line, start - middle- end, and I will finally finish this story. So help me Hylia, I will finish this!

What can you expect?

Slow updates, I enjoy producing quality works. That means I need to do research and lots of planning.

As well, please know that I read every one of my reviews. I respond very well to PMs or emails. Please also note that if I do not answer your questions, then they will be in future chapters.

Even if it takes forever, I will finish this!

Thanks,  
Perfect Psionic Soldier  
2003-2017 (so far!)

Description changes across time:

2002:

Link was changed to fight the growing Evil with Darkness.

No longer is he the chosen champion of the eternal Light,

But of the endless Shadow.

2014:

The epic tale of a hero from legend and his quest to save Hyrule from the greatest of all evils.

2017:

Same as [2014].

Why add new stuff when I can just rewrite the same thing over, and over, and over again?!

Written By: Perfect Psionic Soldier[Re-Re-Re-Edited Version]

Edited by: -FernoTheMagicalFern [2003]

-PochePoke [2003]

-Perfect Psionic Soldier [2014]

-Perfect Psionic Soldier [2017]

-Note: This Fan Fiction is loosely based on the N64 game Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the old TV series, Comic series and the super cool Manga Series. Since there is a mixture, some things may not make sense or have been dramatically changed. Other than that, enjoy ^_^

-Side Note [2002]: This is my first real Fan Fiction and I'm uh, real nervous, so please don't judge this story too harshly ^_^

-Side Note [2014]: This is the super revamped edition. Expect massive changes from the original. Settle in and enjoy.

-Side Note [2017]: Yeah... Ditto 2014 except with real massive changes. Rewrote everything because I have grown as an author. Or at least I hope so!


	2. Chapter 01A

The Legend of Zelda:

Twilight's Hour

Chapter 01

Part 1

* * *

The moon was full as it illuminated the world below. The bright silver-grey disc glowed with a magic all its own. To the many people and creatures looking up, the moon shined as the finest jewel in the night sky. The odd temperature drop had resulted in a light mist hanging over the land.

The moonlight illuminated the upper, gardened courtyard and it was here that two friends often met up to discuss the slower topics in life. Dreams. Goals. General thoughts and emotions.

They had met here, under nights like these, for years. Over a decade. Even when he wandered the countryside, if he was close enough, he always detoured here to talk to one of his closest friends.

Unlike every night prior, however. Only one side was speaking tonight. One talked, the other listened.

Link leaned against the parapet that revealed the enchanting Castle Town below. It was deserted to his eyes. He knew that there were people milling about, but from here... the town looked quiet and still. It was picture perfect.

The forest that lined the distance were hazy to his eyes. Though it was obscured by mist, he knew they were there regardless.

To be almost unable to see something, yet to know its existence. Was that not what he was going through right now?

"then Facade finished his trick and unveiled a flower! A white rose! It's so adorable. Tiny and its petals are so very soft!" Zelda explained in a torrent as she held the small white rose in her hand. The moonlight made it more enchanting.

Facade, Facade, Facade.

It was enough that Link still wanted to commit suicide. The fall from this courtyard should be able to kill him right? What if he angled himself so that he would fall headfirst? Or would his famed hard-headedness work against him yet again?

This new thing that Wisdom had to suggest, ignoring Facade and just being himself sounded logical. The triforce was definitely trying to help him. It was just tough to ignore, but oddly easy once he started to put into practice. The debacle of his 'noble' side was horrible enough that he was willing to try anything else from now on.

Zelda looked over, a small smile on her face as she put the rose back into her hair. She saw Link, her childhood friend dangling on the wall and overlooking the edge. She knew that tonight, like the last two moon meetings was different from how it used to be.

Her smiled shrank as she could feel that something had changed. Something that she couldn't fully grasp...

No. She knew. She just didn't want to admit it. Not until she was absolutely certain.

Link slipped back down to safety as he felt Zelda near. He smiled, but they both knew it was strained. Tired. Fake.

For the first time in years, they had nothing to say and it was so full of everything else. Hesitation. Nervousness. A touch of fear.

"So. Did you ever figure out what the poison was? For you to become so helpless, it has to be something amazing right?" Link started after a while. He walked over to one of the garden's many ledges, keeping in the dirt and water to support the myriad of beautiful plants. They were all taken from the various corners of the world. A sign of an older time when Hyrule was the world.

Zelda smiled as they switched to a much safer, and more comforting, topic. Though it was somewhat ironic for them to consider a deadly poison a better subject.

"Wisdom has figured out that it's mostly a deadly mushroom only cultivated in the underworld. It requires a place with no light and a lot of moisture. When dried and mixed with a leaf of a deku baba, it turns into a paralyzing, and debilitating poison. It can kill you if you are exposed to too much or if its pre-mixed with your own blood."

Link raised an eyebrow at the last bit. So if it's mixed with your blood, then it will kill you? How strange. The world was truly filled with so much mystery. Grandpa Deku always told him that it was impossible for anyone but the Goddesses to understand all. The best he could do was try.

Link let out a small sigh as he stared at the moon again. He was feeling melancholy. Which meant it was time to go see the brats again. He needed to stock up on a pouch of candy since he missed the last meeting because of the water park mix up. (1.1)

"I... I never did... I... Thanks for saving me, Link," Zelda stuttered out after yet another long pause of silence.

Link blinked as he looked back at his friend and he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. "Excuuuuse me princess... but thanks aren't necessary." Link replied with his first real smile of the night. Thanks were never necessary. He would have done it regardless of rewards and or glory. It was just who he was, doing things he felt was right.

Zelda's cheeks were dusted with a light pink but were thankfully hidden by the silver light shining on them.

"Also, thanks for staying to ensure nothing else would come up. I know it must have been tough, telling Facade to immediately bring me home. I know that you and Facade are having a tough time with each other, but Daddy was sooo worried."

Link blinked as his head snapped over to her. That's what he told her?

The fairy boy leaned back as he let out his breath. Grandpa Deku always said to exhale one's anger. It was good for your mind and your body!

Zelda was uneasy, but once she was nervous and started talking about something she was passionate about, she couldn't stop. It was her bad habit, and she always knew it. Unfortunately this wonderful insight, this superpower, only worked in hindsight.

"Look, Facade is an incredible guy! If it wasn't for his help, I heard you would have died after you got hit by the first blow..." Zelda half whispered half cried as the reality of the increasing dangers nearly killed one of her friends. It was different from when they were younger. More infallible and invincible. Unlike the world of today, where one could easily make mistakes. Deadly mistakes.

"Look. I don't know how much you saw but Facade wasn't there for most of the fight. In fact, the only time he helped was at the end when he shot... shot..." Link trailed off as realization thundered into his thoughts.

When Facade had arrived, he had shown his prowess with his favored crossbow. The pompous ass he was, however, he was actually very good with it. He had quickly, and accurately, passed the Hylian archer test with a dramatic flair. He made it look easy.

Facade who was an ace shot and if Link hadn't dodged.

Anger filled him.

"What? What shot?" Zelda quickly asked as she used both hands to keep Link sitting down. She knew that face. He was about to do something very violent and it was most likely to their visiting prince. The PR disaster alone was reason enough for her to throw her own weight around.

Link closed his eyes and let out another breath. Another one or dozen breaths.

"In the end, when the Zola was... dazed," Link bit out with a frown as something touched the look in his eyes, "I moved to attack and had to dodge when a white bolt shot where I was. If I hadn't moved, hadn't dodged..."

Link's frown dissolved into anger again and once more, Zelda had to push him back down.

"Link. That doesn't make sense. I am sure there is a misunderstanding here. Goddess knows that you and I have enough of those. This is just one of those things. Between him and you. Also, punching him in the middle of the night isn't going to be good no matter how you look at it."

Link forcefully breathed out. He let out all the air in him before slowly inhaling again. He needed to be calm. Zelda was right, punching him wasn't going to solve this. Punching him tomorrow would.

"That pompous ass just needs to get taken down a peg. He thinks he is the greatest but it's not true!"

"Link. Please don't just keep insulting Facade! Don't keep project your jealousy and inadequacies onto him!"

Link felt himself fall as he heard those words. It was a good thing that he was already sitting.

Zelda let out a gasp as she leaped from him as if he had burned her.

"What?" he whispered.

Zelda clenched her eyes and turned away as her super powers bloomed into full effect.

"What did do you mean!" Link demanded as he stood up. His voice went up while simultaneously raising his fist. It shook with his rage. This was Facade's fault. He knew it. Screw tomorrow, he was going to punch him right now.

His voice demanded her attention and she gave it. Zelda flinched. Her eyes had darted to his fist as he took a step forward.

Link froze as he saw her reaction. As he traced her fearful look. Those blue eyes that he had sworn to never cause harm or worry.

He tried to take two steps back. The ledge hadn't moved and its treachery was unveiled as it tripped him. He ended up falling onto it with a thud.

He had lost her.

The world clicked. Like a giant gear moving the final tick into place.

He had lost her.

She twitched, realizing something had gone wrong. Link's hot rage had suddenly snuffed out. Where there were iron and steel, there was now only rust. The way he looked at her. The realization made her stomach drop so deeply that her heart skipped two beats.

She understood that she had been swayed. Facade always had called Link a philistine. Good for a fight, but that was all. He was only emotions and instincts, uncultured and quick to act in rage. That he would one day strike her with his childish tantrums

In a flash, the world unveiled itself. Like sunlight spilling over the land, the last few months became crystal clear.

It was so surreal he supposed. He had always pursued her. As a friend. As a lover. He had given everything to try to win her over. Years they had built up. Their unshakable trust...

He let out a broken laugh. A half-hearted hah. Zelda winced at the sound.

Unbreakable as a poorly made pot.

Those somewhat hazy months of running around, of trying to impress Zelda while Facade simply was there. He always found a way to be around her. Excuses from saying hello, to helping as a fellow person of nobility.

Those months were Zelda was very busy. Busy running to and fro from errand to errand. Busy with Ganon, with dignitaries, and with events. He had seen her so little that he had talked to the Triforce of Wisdom more than at any other time he could think of.

So busy, so diligent. So unavailable. Except for Facade. He could get her to stop. To slow down and rest.

She smiled only for him now.

He had lost her.

That gap that he had complained about. That he had fretted over. He wasn't wrong, but he was late. It wasn't a gap. It was a chasm. One that stretched across so that he could barely make out the other side. Like those trees, he had been looking at. Barely seen but he knew. Zelda was here, but she wasn't here for him.

He stared up at the blurry moon. The moonlight was cold. He shivered as he furiously wiped at the tears with his sleeves. He chuckled as he realized he must be a mess. He let out a bright chuckle as a memory bubbled up.

In the end, Mido was right. He was still a crybaby.

With the memory of Mido, he used his willpower gained from that first scary venture into grandpa Deku. He had wanted to cry all the way through. But he had eventually found it, the courage to move forward.

So he needed courage now. He prayed to the piece of courage within him. He needed that strength more than ever before.

Link's tears slowed and he slowly stood. He was slouched and a small, wry grin was on his face. He freely cried as his mind cleared. It was as if a barrel was emptying and it took all the dark thoughts with him.

Saria's voice whispered at him. Another memory that was as clear as if she was still beside him. 'Ignore Mido! Cry when you feel sad, and laugh when you feel happy!'

He raised his head and stared at the woman he loved. He would give everything for her.

Zelda turned away. Unable to look at those hollowed eyes.

Link dipped into a formal bow. Something he had fumbled with a month ago when he tried to impress everyone with his own nobility. He had practiced all night but choked from frayed nerves. Now it was as smooth as he had imagined it. Well, his green cap was no fancy noble hat, but it did its job well enough.

Zelda hadn't look back when she rode off with Facade. He noted that and he knew that this was him just being callous. He knew that. Callous and childish. He didn't look back either, as he walked away into the night.

* * *

Link stared blankly at his door. The wooden, battered thing that had been replaced more than he would ever admit to. Only the man in charge of castle upkeep would know. Well, that man and Wisdom herself.

Link pushed his way in, the door creaked open. A quirk that was enhanced at his request. There was no way someone could sneak in if it creaked all the time. He always hated it, though, that grating sound.

The moonlight from the window and Wisdom hovering near his bed gave enough light for him to light the fat candle on his desk. The extra light allowed him to see everything in his room. He began to pack.

He couldn't stay here. Not now.

Stay and watch as the woman he loved gave herself to another? Thank you, but he would rather fight that Zola again, unarmed and in the ocean.

Maybe in the future, when he had healed, he would come back. He knew that Ganon was still out there and that new problem could crop up at any time, but neither could he just do the right thing.

He also wasn't running away. He was just taking a vacation. A badly needed vacation.

He was luckily a man of simple desires. He liked food more then he did trinkets, or rather, he didn't collect useless trinkets. His other hobby seemed to be collecting magical tools and weapons. Though he had given most of it away or returned them to their rightful owners whenever he finished a quest.

He had few things and when he had gained the master sword, his collection shrank again. Why would he need a simple sword when he had a master crafted weapon from the age of Hylia, and overseen by the goddess herself? (1.2)

Though he stared at the sword. It was beautiful, no matter how hard he had used it, it was pristine.

He easily stashed his weapons back into his pouch. Which had taken most of the evening to find, which in the end Epona found in two minutes, but it was back. A few change of clothes and he was suddenly set. Link looked around and he stared at the bare room.

It was kind of sad. If he left now, there would be no physical record that he was here. Then again, he was a wandering adventure. He also felt it rekindle. The wanderlust of his childhood.

"Why are you leaving?"

Link blinked as the soft, feminine voice of Wisdom gently brushed across his mind. Link sat down as he couldn't leave now and he wasn't tired. Even if he went to sleep, he was sure it would be filled with nightmares of Zelda's fearful look and Facade's stupid face.

A face that he still couldn't punch.

"I think it's time to move on. Go on a vacation. Or something."

"So Zelda chose Facade then,"

"Yeah," Link nodded before freezing mid nod and staring at the floating pyramid. The thing was inverted, with the tip attached to a metal bracket that was also chained to the floor, his bed and a white pedestal that he often used to hold food if he ever ate in his room.

"What? How?" Link echoed as he stared at the floating relic in both shock and awe. Truly the wisdom of the triforce was all knowing. Wisdom had once told him that her foresight was little more than her recollecting her vast stores of information. Tidbits of everyday memories that accumulated into a prediction based on facts and choices.

The relic pulsed with a tinge of smugness. "The maids gossip all the time," she revealed as Link fell over from the sheer shock of the revelation. Mystical-all-knowingness his ass.

Link burst out laughing. It was a happy burst of incredulity of the stupidity of the night.

He cried as he laughed. The stupid costumes, the horrible attempts. They were all pointless in the end. He knew that eventually, he would learn to love them. These terrible moments. Maybe Wisdom was rubbing off on him as she had warned him shortly after they had first met.

Calmness eventually prevailed, and Link, refreshed with subdued cheer, pulled his chair to the window and began to talk to Wisdom. It wasn't important, or educational. He just alternated between talking and listening when something clicked for him.

The legendary swords peaked his interest. They had talked about this often when he had gotten the master sword, but with Ganon acting the villain, he had no time to embark on anything big quests.

This, however, was a juicy and tantalizing information. The legendary swords indeed existed but all had been lost to time. The master sword was a shining example. One of many such weapons, they were all missing. With how well they were crafted, how could they be simply broken?

He could go find new ones, new adventures.

Link's spirit rose as that faint itching of his youth returned. He was starting to become exciting and Wisdom warmed up to him life returned to his voice.

The rising sun was much like Link's own spirits. Lifting and brightening.

He would leave the sword and shield behind. Facade would need it.

Ganon, an evil sorcerer, and a monster had recently relaxed in both the scale and complexity of his attacks. The last surprise aside, everything else was almost comical and more of a nuisance than actually dangerous. This didn't mean that it wouldn't change, but rather they had some respite and breathing room to invest into new projects.

He had heard whispers that Ganon was having some serious internal strife and had vanished, leaving only the power hungry generals behind. Link hoped that they would simply crumble in civil strife.

Not that he had time to investigate since Facade had taken up all of his spare time. The fruitless attempts had, in hindsight, only worked against him. Facade's cold, but the indifferent view of his comical dancing had only drawn Zelda towards his maturity. Or something. He didn't know.

Facade, however, would make a great protector of the realm.

He hailed from a long line of kings that had cemented their place in the stories and ballads that were repeated by the bards. There was a rich history there, Arcadia was one of the first kingdoms to succeed from the ruins of old Hyrule, and they had endured history itself to stand where they are today. A proud land of free Hylians.

Wisdom had even spoken about the kingdom for a full evening. The land was rich in history. Full of heroes that he had only heard a smattering of. It was a place almost as prominent as Hyrule itself.

It was easy to see those traits when one met Facade. He was groomed from birth to be the epitome of a noble son. Cultured, charismatic, and had a flair for the dramatics. He could woo a crowd with a few jokes and a smile. Even Ganon's attacks had reduced since he had shown up and the man was not shy about running out to save the day.

Though that had more to do with the fact that he was with Zelda so often. His proven track record also supported his insistence of being 'enough' to deal with any problems.

Link couldn't disagree as he wasn't there half the time and things always had turned out alright. He was also no stranger to being sidelined. The many kingdoms out there had their own heroes. Their own protectors of the realm.

If anything, this was a blessing. Grandpa Deku always said that 'Stories do not end. Where one journey stops, so do another begin.' It was words he had always lived by. Will always live by.

He suddenly missed gramps. He could use the old man's wisdom right now. Was it true love that made it hurt so? He yearned for it, this true love. He had seen it in his adventures, with friends that he had met along the way.

It was so beautiful and powerful. He had tasted the edges of it and it left him electrified. Would he ever encounter that? Would he even recognize it? Or like the many people out there be oblivious to it?

Hopefully, it simply wasn't wishful thinking. He could not fathom something as tragic as true love being something he would never find. He had done well until now, but forever?

Link grimaced at the last thought. Facade was the one to tell him that. That he was just a peasant and unfit to accompany, much less marry, the princess. The man's way with words was infectious, though.

Hopefully, he would be more eloquent, as Zelda always wished of him, whenever he did return.

If he couldn't physically punch the ass, then he could at least verbally hit the dandy.

Link stared at the rising sun and eventually stood up.

It was time.

He gave his roommate a hug and exchanged farewells before leaving.

The creak sounded almost pleasant as he left.

* * *

The royal doors of the throne room were thickly painted in a red coat. The iron doors were the final line of defense for residents of the castle and it could be held for a time until reinforcements came. The royal magicians had even carved in runes for defense and support.

The guards simply opened the well-oiled doors and Link casually walked in. He knew enough etiquette to get by. He had visited many throne rooms in his travels. The prideful Holodrum, the artistic Labrynna, the welcoming Termina, but Hyrule was simply open and simple.

"Link my boy!" the warm voice of Harkinian, King of Hyrule bellowed out from the throne. The man was simply reading a scroll along with Spryte. Both man and faerie looked close to tears. The old man always did complain about the paperwork.

Link smiled as he walked up to his two friends. Harkinian was critical of him until he had grown older and Spryte had always fawned over him. Though it was difficult to return the same love she showed him.

The old man straightened as he watches Link walk in. His eagle-like eyes met the youths and he nodded. The rumors were true then. The old king snorted in amusement.

It was funny. He had some of the best spies in the land working for him and the maids delivered the juicy reports of the arguments a full two hours before his 'professionals' did. The world was indeed full of magic, miracles, and gossip.

Spryte simply flew over and hugged her love.

She cuddled him in silence. It was unnerving enough that Link simply stopped and stared. She was usually so chatty but this was very out of place.

"So you have decided to leave," The old man stated as he nodded to himself. He knew the feeling well. He had once tried to woo a noble lady from Somaria and she had chosen another. Ah, Katherine, how he had pined after her.

Looking back, Harkinian could only smile with pride as he looked at the man before him. Oh, he was still young yes. Green and immature. Oh, but it was there. That potential. A Goddess stone in the rough.

Link stared at the old fart with his jaw hanging.

Harkinian let out a guffaw as he stood up and brushed at his royal robes.

He motioned for Link to follow him as he descended from the throne. He walked to the left side of the room where the wall was made from pure goddess crystal, a legacy from the golden era. The view of the town and land beyond was more impressive then the courtyard he had regularly visited.

"I let people see what I want to see, Link. A portly king. a joyful king. A simple king." Harkinian started as they both stared out into the city below. This was his view. A king was many things, but a commoner wasn't one of them. In his youth, he had yearned for such warmer relations, though he grew to understand his place.

A king governed and protected. His own father, Aotlas Hyrule, had never faltered in the defense of their border, neither did the man have to taste the bitterness of civil war. Nor was he ever faced with a two-front war shortly afterward.

They were tragedies. War rarely helped the people. Only those fools who could profit safely from the security of their manors. He detested them, those war Mongols. Though he knew they had their uses. Every kingdom needed arms to bear and shields to protect.

A night never passed where he didn't pray to the Goddess. To bless Zelda from the mistakes of such short-sightedness of others. She was lucky that it was all settled before she was born. To grow up in a much more peaceful and stable land. She had even unwittingly become the symbol of a new era. A peaceful era full of hope that war would not touch them again.

This peace was also supported by such heroes like the man beside him.

In his youth, Harkinian had met such heroes. They would become legends and vanish into history as he did his hair and beard turn gray. Time waited for no one and it could be strict indeed. Though the stories of their valor were often retold by the bards and minstrels across the land.

Eldin the Brave. A staunch protector of justice that helped secure Hyrule's borders during Aotlas's reign. He pacified the lands from brigands and thieves, ensuring the creation of the Eldin trade routes that allowed so many towns and cities to prosper and grow.

Lanayru the Wise, who with her wisdom, had saved Kakariko Town stave off starvation and disease. The great windmill was crafted from her suggestions and it stood as a monument to her spirit. A gentle, and hardworking sage. Legend had it that she had also found the cause of their plight, a demon, and had sealed it far away.

Faron the Fluid, who had the grace and charisma to mediate the alliance of Gorons, Hyrule, and Zoras, ending that terrible war and turned that great tragedy into one of the strongest bonds the three kingdoms have ever shared. It was an alliance that shined brightly when compared to everyone else. Her works also included the Great Deku Tree and, to a lesser extent, the neighboring kingdoms.

Levias the Traveler, the most mysterious of the four as he had no large tale to tell. Yet he was known throughout the land for his selflessness and good deeds. Be they big or small, every town and city had tales to tell of the man. Rumor had it that there was a book, three times larger than any hero, that depicted his various services and quests.

It was these four that a young crown prince, who eventually became king, had met and they had imparted onto him the simple idea of what a hero should be. They had shown him the lofty heights a person had to reach for in order to earn the title of Hero.

Harkinian turned slightly and stared at Link. The boy was staring out into the city proper and he had a confident look of pride as the city breathed before them. Link had done much to ensure that Castle Town was protected.

Link still had room to grow. This Harkinian knew, but he would get there. The boy was already one of the finest knights in his service, most of the other seniors had retired, but it wasn't a time for heroic knights. It was a time for guards and farmers. These were always the best of times.

"I have lived a long time Link." Harkinian started as he looked out once more.

"I have seen war. I have seen the piece. I have even seen Ganondorf, that ambitious young man that held so much potential for true greatness. Greater than what I could ever hope to grasp at." he remembered that brash but bright young man. He had it, the vision, the education, and influence. He would have made Garudo prosper, unlike anything it had ever experience.

"Should Ganon start real trouble again, I will be back," Link promised. His voice was firm with his convictions.

Harkinian nodded. This was all he could ever ask for the boy.

"Well, it's not as if you are leaving us defenseless. We started that Rune Knight program! I pity anyone who tries to mess with us in the near future!" Harkinian exclaimed with a clap as he dispelled the heavy atmosphere.

"Yeah, Link! That criss sword of yours made it all possible! We will be alright until you can return!" Spryte cheered as she was swept up in the king's excitement. Her eyes shine as she made eye contact with Link. (1.3)

"I am leaving the master sword here," Link declared as he unbuckled sheath and shield.

Harkinian stared at Link and saw no hesitation. The Master Sword was no simple weapon. It was a sword of legend and had survived the ages. In fact, from what Zelda had told him, Link was the rightful owner of that sword. He had pulled it from the temple when they were but children.

Link leaned it against the crystal wall. He liked the sword well enough, its balance and size were almost perfect for him. Though he had never really grown attached to any weapon, aside from his first. The kokiri sword, a great sword for a child but a short sword to any adult.

Link grinned at the thought of relying on that old friend again. It was made of wood and metal when he first received it, but he later had it reforged by Biggoron to make it all metal, and thus more durable. It was heavier now, but far more reliable.

Harkinian could only warmly smile as he stared at the man before him. He could see it already, that mature knight. He nodded towards Spryte and the excitable faerie dashed off to the throne.

Link raised his eyebrows as he stared at the crafty old man before him. His eyes caught Spryte's return and she brought some presents with her. A pouch and a small box.

She happily deposited them into Link's open hands and then immediately flew off to Harkinian's shoulder.

Link furrowed his eyebrows as he started with the box. It was very special as he immediately knew what the wood came from. How Harkinian got some, he could only suspect Spryte's royal connections. The wood from a Deku tree was highly prized and only a few branches were left after Ganondorf killed his grandpa.

The box opened smoothly to reveal a golden medal. The sigil of Hyrule's ruling family was etched into the middle of it, while the forest green ribbon had the spear and shield, the sigil of the Rune Knights. The way it glinted however made him confused. The way it shined looked like it was forged from a rupee.

Link lifted the medal and held it up to the sun. His eyes widened that he held a genuine golden rupee in his hand. A master crafted rupee that had been reshaped into an identical copy of the standard Hylian shield he was fondest of. (1.4)

The Rune Knights will become 'The shield of Hyrule'. that was going to be their motto for the elites. Men and women who would lay down everything to ensure that Hyrule would last until Hylia returned from her slumber.

"From this day forth, you are the first Rune Knight. The standard that all future knights must adhere to. Your virtues are stalwart and your deeds unquestionably heroic. Stand tall Hero. For the shadow you cast today, will be etched into the royal history of Hyrule. These records will be preserved so long as we able to." Harkinian decreed in his royal voice.

Link held the medal to his heart and could only nod. He felt moved and words were useless at this moment. He gingerly laid the medal back into the box and closed it with a crisp click.

Link then opened the bag and his eyes widened as he snapped his head up to see the gleeful expression of the king and princess.

"Your Highness!" Link exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Now, now, my boy! This is but a token of my appreciation. You never accepted payment in the past, but never let it be said that I, King Harkinian, do not reward heroic deeds without generosity."

"Your Highness!" Link argued.

"Also, I would appreciate it if you could refrain from losing that medal. Gold rupees don't grow on trees you know!"

"Your Highness!" Link retorted.

"Hahaha!" Harkinian rebutted as he made a shooing gesture. This was great. Even better than he had imagined.

"Time waits for no man, woman, or fairy! Off with you now, my boy. Oh, do feel free to come back and claim the rest of your rewards. I know a young man like yourself can travel on virtually nothing, but your family to me." Harkinian proclaimed as he firmly steered Link towards the door while throwing Spryte a wink.

Spryte giggled as she took note of the trigger. She gathered her magic to lift Link up into the air and then he was blown out of the Throne room. She was glad that they had time to talk about what to do when they heard about the midnight argument from the grape vine. This was a great idea!

"Your Highness!" Link protested as he was whisked away. The guards then closed the door and prevented re-entry by order of the King of Hyrule. Though that didn't stop Link from banging uselessly on the iron doors.

Link could only stare blankly at the throne room before leaving. A simple man indeed.

He left with a smile as he knew that Harkinian was a line of defense that no man could expect. He almost felt sorry for anyone foolish enough to try to pick a fight with the royal line of Hyrule. Almost.

The guards smiled as they saw their hero leave in a huff. They had known Link since he was but a boy and they all wished him safe travels. Salutes were given freely and Link returned them with pride. Hyrule was in good hands.

* * *

The Legend of Zelda:

Twilight's Hour

Chapter 01

Endings and Beginnings

Part 1

* * *

\- Tidbits -

(1.1)

Fairies and Springs

Though the intro to this story is from Episode 03: The White Knight, this reference is to Episode 11: Fairies in the Spring.

What does this mean? It means that I must now insert a giant crab battle somewhere into my story. It's a part of Japanese History. Check out Onimusha and Metal Slug. Those are totally, historically accurate events.

(1.2)

The Master Sword

An incredible weapon that was a mighty tool used to banish evil and slay monsters. Created during the First War, when the Dark Star fell onto the world and began to corrupt it, the Goddess Hylia began the intricate process of creating weapons to defend her realm and her people.

The material used is often referred to as the Goddess Ore or other names from across time. The modern word for the Goddess Ore is Adamantine.

Goddess Ore is an unnatural material. The Goddess herself reach into the earth to form the raw ore necessary for her task and a frightfully hot forge was needed to

Materials aside, intricate runes are engraved into the weapon itself, though they are hidden by various emblems and patterns to either help protect the rune work by reinforcement, or by concealing their true purpose.

Though many Master Swords were forged, only one, the final one, was deemed perfect enough for the goddess to infuse everything she had learned into a single, pristine weapon. This was called the Goddess Sword.

Though Hylia did experiment further was an easier, more simplistic prototype, the weapon was inherently flawed and thus she was forced to seal it away until she could reforge it. The intricate spell works and blessings were incredibly sensitive and the slightest deviation had resulted in an unstable sword spirit.

Fortune did not favor this second blade as it was stolen and its history lost to time.

(1.3)

The Criss Sword

The 'crissword' is the small dagger-like weapon from the TV series. The weapon can discharge a magic/energy attack that can defeat its target. It has been shown to be ineffective against living creatures, only hurting magical and or dark entities.

This sword was designed specifically for TV and child friendliness, hence why Link's weapon is only able to hurt 'monsters' and not anyone that can be good.

This makes sense as their target audience was very young kids. Though the series didn't make it past the first season.

For the sake of this story, and my odd desire to cram as much Zelda into this story as possible, Link found this weapon in the middle of the Oracle of Ages / Seasons. I also changed its name to make it more pronounceable. It can also kill a person, though their 'innate' magic will help negate damage, most things still die in like 3 or so hits.

The Criss Sword was used as a prototype to design more simplistic weapons of these nature. The spear was chosen for its overall design and versatility. Though they will not be as well crafted since the Criss Sword was from Labrynna. It was labor intensive as it required just over a hundred mages to properly craft.

Though Link had been originally hesitant, but King Harkinian was not detoured and contact Queen Ambi. The Queen readily agreed. A stronger military would be beneficial to both kingdoms and if Hyrule was willing to front the materials, then Labrynna was more than happy to enchant them. A win-win for both sides as both countries would get a set of Rune Knights.

The new Criss Spears are highly potent weapons. Their designs come in two major parts, the upper portion holds the runic array that forms the Magic Launcher. The bottom half is the Magic Battery.

Since not everyone can access magic on a large scale, this gives the average Rune Knight the ability to recharge their own weapons as needed. Rune Knights are selected for their ability to use magic and fight in melee. Though exceptions can be made if an individual excels in only one aspect.

The Magic Battery can recharge on its own, but it happens very slowly unless it is near a powerful source of magic. So an extra battery would give the Rune Knights the ability to reload on the fly, giving them an edge in combat as they can reserve their magical and physical strength.

The spears will be used by elite Rune Knights and their training allows them to maximize the power of the weapon. The magic beam for distance and the hardened spear itself for regular melee. Able to kill foes near and far, they are the perfect addition to the Hyrule and Labrynna military.

The extensive training is given to these elites also empowers the kingdom, as these people will eventually become a powerful force to be reckoned with.

(1.4)

Rupee Smiths

These dedicated jewelers are vital to the kingdoms as they help form the standard that all circulated rupees must adhere to. Fail safe runes are carved into the front, then hidden by a large imprint of the rupee's denomination of value.

The kingdom's royal mint works in tandem to craft the rupees from their raw ore into the refined jewels used in everyday transactions. Large scale magic circles are needed and talented mages with unique specializations are hired to turn out incredibly complex arrays and condense it into a small jewel.

Rumors have it that the process is actually very standardized and simple since the mints have been specializing in these works for hundreds of years. Though no one could ever find the schematics of the magic circle. The central mint is heavily guarded by the kingdom and mercenaries.

To prevent counterfeits, the public of the kingdoms are taught the two methods of validation. The first is a simple magic weight. Used in markets and banks, these are the most simple method as all rupees have specific weights with a minuscule margin of error.

The second method is a resonance spell that would produce a sound. Since the sound comes from the runic array, it is incredibly hard to forge a copy. The clear crisp sound of a wind chime is the sound they are looking for. All banks have the chimes before their front doors.

Rupee smiths are also wonderful craftsman when it comes to reworking rupees. Though the ore was less valuable than the final product, and thus more brittle, they are skilled with both refined and raw ores.

Once every year, the royal mint of Hyrule hosts a grand competition to see who can craft the most impressive rupee. The crowd that is drawn is always large as famous smiths, nobles, and citizens alike attend to admire the works of art that are created in a mere three days.

The prestige of hosting the event has become the new kingdom skirmish as Arcadia was the first to convince the mint to host it at their capital and it had garnered them great status amongst the people. Ever since then, kingdoms have been trying to woo the committee that governs the mint to allow them to be the next great host.


	3. Chapter 01B

The Legend of Zelda:

Twilight's Hour

Chapter 01  
Part 2

Epona perked up as she heard Link approach. Her ears were tracking him long before she could see him.

She still remembered the feelings from back then. The fear of the boy who smelled of trees and wind. The boy who gave her lots of carrots and they became the best of friends. They went everywhere together and they would always be near one another. Together in either person or in spirit.

"Hey girl," Link greeted as he walked into the stall. Today he even smelled different. He smelled of rain and clouds.

Link grabbed a few carrots from the nearby box and fed one to her. He took a bite from the second one but it was gone before he could even finish chewing. He chuckled at her devotion to the orange sticks.

Link fed her the third one before he picked up a brush and began to work her over. Epona nuzzled her friend as she was the epitome of bliss. The only thing that could even match this moment was if they were out on the open lands. It was out there, where she could run with the wind towards the distant horizon.

Link could feel her excitement and he knew that she knew. Soon she would be free to roam again.

Though Epona was now serene during these idle days, but give her a stretch of land and she would take off like a bird. Her long legs galloping over any terrain and through any environment.

They had once called her a wild horse. A touch of the demons within her spirit they had warned him. The brothers of Lon Lon Ranch saw something more sinister inside of her.

Not that it was true. Even if it was, Link definitely didn't mind. The truth was that he was the terrible influence on her. The things they had jumped over, through and even, once, slid under...

Yeah. If someone were to see it from that angle, he guessed that they were an unsafe pair.

Epona continued to try to nuzzle Link, making it a bit hard to finish his brushing. She kept moving in a circle to keep up her shows of affections, and he was much slower in catching up. Link laughed, though. He loved Epona and her constant devotion was soothing to his aching heart.

Outside of this stall, he had to keep up a face of happiness. Of strength. In here, though, with Epona, he could bare everything. So he smiled because Epona always made him smile.

When Link finally made it over to his gear and began to saddle up, Epona watched. She was becoming more restless with his every action. The excitement was building in her.

She had stuck here for days and she needed to stretch her legs. To feel the wind and move across the land. She was born to run and this stall was becoming a jail to her.

When Link had mounted her, Epona was prancing with excitement. By the time Link had to lead her towards the courtyard, Epona was already moving forward at her 'brisk' pace.

Other horses would have called it a run, but Epona was not a regular horse. Link had always told other that she was a bird in her life. Her love of speed was undeniable.

This 'brisk' pace was as slow as she was willing to go. Link could only laugh as he leaned into his friend as they dashed out of North Castle and into the town proper.

The site of Link astride Epona was a common site in Castle Town and no one paid him any heed. Though a few whispered and pointed towards him for various reasons.

Some were fans, other were more opinionated. The comparison of him and Facade was inevitable. The white dandy was a noble through and through. The man couldn't help but proclaim his worth to any crowd that would listen.

Link smirked as he realized that he didn't have to hear it anymore. He moved Epona towards the south gates and she had slowed down to a trot. She knew better than to run through the city unless it was an emergency.

Her prudence was correct as kids popped out and started to swarm them. Epona was a well-known figure around the area and she often left her stall to raid carrots.

The fact that the kids ran around her legs would bother most, but Epona had never hit a child. She had great spatial awareness and knew where they were at all times. Though this didn't stop children from running into her.

The pair made their way through the town and hit the morning traffic. People milled about in dense packs as merchants cried out to anyone and everyone. Their majestic wares and the promises of price or quality.

The eternal ritual of exchange occurred all around him but since this was Castle Town, there was more. As one of the hubs of fashion, clothing of all styles and colors were also showcased. The newest trend from Arcadia, Holodrum, Labrynna. The exotics Koholint, Subrosia, Termina.

There were many Goron showcasing their wares. As masters of magic that dealt with earth and fire, they had hard goods to sell. Master crafted tools for everyday life were on display. Knives that cut with unnerving sharpness. Farm goods that could withstand the stress of daily life.

Need something shinier? They had polished minerals and ores that glistened with the beauty of Hylia.

Need something more? They took in commissions to craft art pieces. Art that used metal, stone, and or minerals for one to display and showcase.

There were also plenty of Zoras delivering their own specialties. Their ability to live in the ocean opened up their own world. Their mastery of magic in ice and water always ensured the freshest of goods.

They had fish from the most common to the rare exotics of delicacies. Though not to be outdone by Gorons, they also often had prismatic shells and strange corals up for trade as well.

They could salvage shipwrecks and bring up ancient's treasures and relics. Pieces of lost lore and art from a forgotten age.

Merchants from other kingdoms were as common as the local ones. Here was a spoon with a deeper design for more soup! Tired of either spoons or forks? Try these two sticks from Koholint! (1)

The spice must flow!

The largest market in Hyrule also held the status of the most spices collected in any one market. From all corners of the land, exotic spices gathered.

Tired of the same old Zora fish? Spice it up! Or sweeten it! Do you enjoy the subtler realms of taste? Try the Catalia blend to bring out the true potential of any dish!

The ability to taste far away lands attracted even the nobles of nearby kingdoms. One could taste the burning sensation that scorched the tongue. Unleash the sweetness that could flood and drown the senses. One could harness bitterness so potent that your body would freeze from its power.

If one was brave enough, they could try sourness so incredible that the mouth would turn inside out!

This was Castle Town, the heart of Hyrule and Link closed his eyes as he moved through it. This was the hub upon which Hyrule turned around. Everyone in the kingdom visited the markets at least once a month. Either in person or by village proxy.

It was the place to be if one could spare the travel time and the money. Some of the more exotic goods cost a pretty rupee.

Link moved with the crowds. He stopped to buy needed goods. It was food for the most part, as the castle had provided for his other travel needs.

The sun was at its apex when he made it to the South Gates.

The fringes of the Market were rough. There were only hawkers here, trying to sell their stuff. They were either unlucky enough to either come late or were under the ban for some slight or crime.

Epona's ears perked up and she veered off to the side. Link raised his eyebrows but let her be. Epona rarely veered off and she didn't trust hawker carrots after the last disaster.

They made their way down to the most prominent business by the South Gate. An inn and pub that had good ale and good rates for travelers.

Link's nose twitched as he finally caught the scent that Epona had blocks away. He could see the top of the colorful flags and banners in the wind.

The pair moved up to see a wagon parked outside of the White Swan. It was colorful, with boxes fanning out from the wagon to create a perimeter.

As they got closer, a single pole, with a connecting rope to the wagon, displayed her proud name and business. It was a black cloth sign with clean, orange block letters that grabbed attention.

Telma's Confectioneries.

This is also the one spot where she would set up shop whenever she decided to stop by. She knew the owner of the White Swan, and she could set up shop whenever she showed up.

The owner hated hawkers as they generally distributed the patrons. Telma was different. She was a dedicated chef that ran a clean business and her food was delicious.

It also helped that she wasn't always here. Her temperament was erratic at best. She was once in Koholint for a single day when she wanted to go to Hyrule. Then, without stopping, made her way back to this very stall.

There were ropes strung to the side of the bar's patio to the wagon itself. From the ropes hung exotic flags and banners moved with the wind.

They were the stories of her travels. Exciting lands and unknown places. She was happy to share them if one was willing to listen.

The side of the wagon was open. Its custom design revealed a full kitchen. It was here that Telma worked her magic. From her hands came the flavors of distant lands.

Telma's smiled as she finished business with the children in line. Their laughter was music to her ears as she traded their rupees for the sweets wrapped in wax paper. The multicolored options were always a hit with the children.

One of the brats even bought a shell from Subrosia. The shiny, black shell gleamed in the sunlight. Her main business was food and pastries, but she dabbled in the occasional trinket as well.

The kids laughed as they left, running off to play games until the sunlight went away.

Link dismounted and made his way to the entrance. He leads Epona to the side before letting her be. Epona sniffed around.

There were bags and bags of ingredients strewn around. Some were open, and some were still sealed. She immediately moved in to forage for carrots. They would always be near the front of the wagon. Bingo.

Telma heard the crunching of her carrots and her head whipped around. Only one horse, one mare, had the audacity to steal from her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Link and Epona.

Telma brushed past Link, ignoring him smirk as she made her way to the wayward thief.

As a full blooded Garudo, Telma traveled alone and with full confidence. On the front of her wagon was her twin scimitars with the engravings of the wind spirits. She had earned the title of 'Wind Dancer' during her youth and she was not afraid of a little rough play. (4)

She had even once hunted down a thief for three days and three nights for the theft of a sack of potatoes. The man was both shocked to find her at his house and horrified to discover that her swords were very, very real.

As a Gerudo, fear of fights and bloodshed was unheard of. They weeded out such weaknesses. They instilled the principles of either light or shadow. Go in with swords swinging, or never get caught.

It was here, that 'Wind Dancer' Telma stood in front of Epona and locked eyes with the gleeful thief. A thief stealing her stuff with a smug, slow chew.

Telma broke first as she let out the frilliest of squeal as she hugged Epona. The mare was happy to nuzzle her back. The horse showed off her experience as she was able to maintain a strong chewing rhythm.

Link couldn't help but stare at all the women he knew loved Epona to death. They all ignored him to shower his mare with praise and Telma was no different.

She hugged and petted Epona's head. They both nuzzled each other while she whispered sweet nothings while.

Link couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his two good friends get reacquainted. They were the first two to meet and what a weird meeting that was. (x)

Once she got the main hugs out of her system, Telma turned around and gave him one. The problem of being 'a little sister' was that Telma embraced loved ones with love.

Unlike Epona's incredible resilience against hugs, Link's ribs creaked in protest. As did his organs, since it turned out that lungs needed room to expand to take in air.

She held the hug for a minute and then let him go. He was wheezing and had to find refuge on a crate she had left out to let her customers sit. By the time he could look up and not become dizzy, Telma had his weakness in her hands.

Sitting on a paper tray, were the smoking, bite-sized, morsels of his dreams.

The entire thing was deep fried inside a house made batter to ensure that exploded as you bit into it. A bite that gave out the crunchiest of sounds.

The innards were layers of fluffy, buttered mashed potatoes. It was so soft that it required only the faintest of chewing to break through to reveal the real prize. A soft, seasoned pork chunk that was both soft and juicy as it simmered in a small pool of gravy.

The White Pork Potatoes were the highlight of Telma's Confectioneries. She always sold out of them within days of her opening shop.

Legend has it that she once decided to open up in the middle of a forgotten forest. Despite its unknown location, it only took her an extra day to sell out.

"So, rumors true then? Zelda chose that pomp-ass prince?" Telma asked as she started to take down her sign. She was ready to close up shop for the day and look for new ingredients for tomorrow. In fact, Epona was currently chewing through the last of her stock.

Link was polishing off the last of her prepared food, and he could only stare at her. A morsel fell off his toothpick. Faster than he had ever moved before, Link recovered.

He used the years of sword experience and stabbed the errant piece with his toothpick. With the last bite snatched the air, he chewed it slowly as he savored the last piece.

Link swallowed and nodded in reply. He once again pondered the reality of gossip. Faster than any arrow or spell. Gossip power!

Telma nodded. She knew Link enough to read him like an open book.

"Got plans, or you wanna escort this defenseless lady to the next town?"

Both Link and Epona looked at Telma and blinked. In what way did she mean defenseless? Like, defenseless in the terms that she had once again, ran out of storage room? Storage room she needed to keep the various goods she repossessed off of idiots dumb enough to irritate her? Did she mean she needed another pack mule?

"Nah, I'm go looking for some of those swords of legends. You know, Goddess Sword, Golden Sword, Lokomo, or the Phantom one. Or I'll try for the Dream Boomerang." Link said as he nodded to himself before he stared at his big sis. "Which means no Telma since they are likely all hidden in tombs and ruins."

Telma pouted but said nothing.

She was never, ever, ever going to tell Link that she had tried to explore a ruin a year after she had started the food wagon. She had only made it halfway up the front steps before it happened. The large stone structure just folded in on itself and crumbled into the earth.

She was furious. Angry enough to use her rage-fueled strength lift a boulder the size of her wagon. She threw it at the ruin and the boulder made it halfway across the chasm before gravity pulled it down. The rock landed with a boom and she left in a huff and swore herself to a life of secrecy.

Link smiled and enveloped her into a hug.

Telma teared up as she hugged him back. The small cracks of his bones soothed her worries. If you weren't weak enough to break to a hug, you were strong enough to go outside.

There was a reason those swords were 'of legend'. No one had found any of them in thousands of years. The dark forces also had countless traps set up to ensure that they stayed that way.

Then again, Link was her little sister. She had trained him, taught him everything she knew. He always found her again, and again despite her wide travels and she knew that he would do so again.

"Be safe," she whispered as she took half a step back. She stared into his eyes for a moment before leaning forward and giving him a firm kiss.

Link was blushing, making her giggle at his cuteness.

"For luck," she explained as she turned and walked over to Epona to did the same.

Link was all smiles as he finally remounted Epona. The pair stared at Telma, standing before her wagon. The peaceful life had only dulled the shine of her swords. She stood tall and proud. She still could unleash the full might of her Garudo heritage at any moment.

Link needed to be like her. An adventurer who needed a little polish and, dare he say, a hint of courage.

Smiling, Link waved at his friend and then turned around to say one word.

"Go."

Epona, refueled by carrots, took off like a bird. The mare was wide eyed as she picked up speed. She reached her full potential as she passed the gates and began to zip down the Eldin's Roads.

The Guards saluted their resident hero as the pair left.

The winds whipped at the pair but, like birds with its wings outstretched, they were one with the wind.

The world opened up before them. The adventure was around every corner and mysteries around every hill.

They only had to go there to find it.

The Legend of Zelda:  
Twilight's Hour

Chapter 01  
Ending and Beginnings  
Part 2

\- Tidbits -

(x)

Telma of Garudo. Wind Dancer and Earth Diviner.

The 'Wind Dancer' was very different during her first year of travel. She had found Epona one day while he was exploring an Ikana ruin and taken an immediate liking to her.  
The beautiful mare was chewing on grass as she tried to sneak up on the horse. Epona turned stared at the Garudo before returning back to eating.

She was on a Trail of Earth and needed an easier ride. She had coaxed the mare through the night and gained her trust. A trust that allowed the Garudo to mount her and stealing her off.

The pair actually made it to the Ikana and Termina border before Epona had her fun and decided to turn around. She was waiting for Link and Telma weren't as much fun.

No matter what the Garudo tried, or how she pulled, Epona returned to their starting point. The point where Link sat, tending a fire and making dinner while playing his ocarina.

Epona had a habit to wander, but she was very loyal and always returned. As such, Link found that waiting for his friend was much easier than trying to look for her.

To say it was a surprised was an understatement. It was fortunate that he had met Garudo women before and understood them somewhat.

Telma's eyes narrowed as she saw the reason for the horse's return. She immediately drew her swords.

The cloaked woman was all stealth and shadows. Her beautiful silver swords gleamed under the thick canopy of the tall trees. She attacked.

The pair traded a dozen blows before Epona, reared up and smashed her front legs between the two of them. She had waited long enough for her carrots, thank you very much.

Telma stopped with an open mouth as Epona gave her a glare. The horse was so friendly before but now was when she got angry?

Her shock turned to amusement as Epona disregarded Link's dignity. The mare chomped onto the back of his shirt and dragged the struggling boy back to the campfire. She dropped him before the pouch of provisions and stared down at him.

She dared him to do anything but feed her.

Link grumbled about injustice. Link pouted at the big bully. Link mumbled things under his breath.

Epona stared.

Link gave up the carrots.

As the first crunch of the orange yummies broke the air, Telma fell into a bawling laughter. She started to choke and cough as tears ran down her cheeks. She fell over.

Link folded his arms and sulked. He could kill her right now. One poke and she wouldn't even see it coming. Her fighting spirit wasn't there as she clutched her aching ribs as she gasped for air.

Her situation worsened as she caught a glimpse of Link.

He sat before the fire, slumped over and drawing circled in the ground with his finger. His warrior's spirit had reduced to a child.

Telma went from helpless laughter into a hysterical mess. She began to roll around the dirt. She was desperate to stop that painful blanket of oxygen deprivation.

Night overcame the pair before Telma found the resolve to stop. She had to stop laughing outright. She was never closer to death than the last few hours.

Link finally regained the courage to face his life's greatest crisis. He ignored the giggling warrior woman while they finished dinner.

Telma felt drunk as she hugged link as if he were her own little sister. (2)

To her Garudo heritage, she had recognized Link within ten blows.

She had heard rumors of a young faerie boy visiting their various forts for years now. He was an adept student in both styles of the Sun and Moon. Though he couldn't challenge any of the trails of the Garudo, he had won the right to learn. (3)

The pair bonded over dinner.

By morning, Telma was bossing Link around like the elder sister she had was. Link, under Saria's supervision for so many years, followed along.

Though it became much easier when Telma took over the cooking. She seasoned everything and knew to make even birds into tantalizing meals.

For the following two seasons, the two traveled around. By day they traveled the countryside, meandering through the land as they pleased. By night, Telma's strict instructions taught Link the deeper forms of the Sun and the Moon.

She had passed her test of the Wind but was currently stuck on the test of Earth.

Her main issue was that it was currently peaceful. There were no real enemies and the nobles had all tightened their guard over all the valuables. She was in a quandary on how to proceed.

It was here, during autumn that Link had suggested she should drag around a food cart. With her talent with fire and spices, she could make a fortune to contribute to the tribe. Who the hell would ever turn down piles of money?

Telma scoffed and turned down the suggestion.

She folded in a week as she was desperate to try anything. Her attempts at raiding ruins had forced Link to forbid her from even trying.

He didn't know how a Garudo champion could activate every trap every time they came close to one. It made no sense. She had even somehow triggered a ceiling pressure plate.

So far, Telma had destroyed two completely separate ruins somehow. Most likely it was due to the stress of every single trap activation that wrecked the structure.

Link completely gave up after their second ruin. The pair only made it three steps in before Telma touched something.

The world started to shake and they had to run before it exploded into a rain of stone and dust. He had to lead her catatonic form back to camp as they both knew it was her fault.

She came out of her shock with all the stages of grief. Denial that she was the cause. Anger that she had a curse. Bargaining with the Goddesses for miracles, any miracles. Depression over her demise as a Garudo Champion. Then she was accepting the reality that she was a failure.

She smashed through all the symptoms from the time they hit camp until it was time eat.

So Link suggested the food cart again.

Like a drowning woman finding a rock, she grasped at the idea immediately and with everything she had.

She didn't sleep that night as the intricate ideas and dreams rushed through her head. She was rather quiet and subdued until they reached the next town.

Once there, she sprang into action. Within half a day, she had bought a rundown wagon. She then bought supplies and various cooking tools. She was open for business by nightfall.

Within two days, she had run out of stock. The cycle repeated itself for two weeks before she had Epona move them to the next town. Then another.

It was in the sixth town that Telma had made enough to renovate her food wagon and buy a new horse.

Epona felt offended until Telma nuzzled her precious friend, and had a heart to heart. Telma repeated her eternal devotion to the mare and that helped sooth the beast.

The bag of carrots didn't hurt either.

After three seasons with the woman, they parted. She gave Link a full Garudo family hug and told him to move onto the next adventure.

She finished with a kiss for good luck and rode away. Though she did scream out a goodbye to Epona.

Across the next few years, he met up with her. She had indeed earned her Earth Dancer title, but her heart had moved onto the food wagon.

She was always happy to see her little sister, and she tended to spoil him rotten with food. Neither Link nor Epona ever complained. In fact, Telma always had reserve carrots on hand in case the mare popped up.

(1)

Koholint

Original: Koholint is a large island where Link has a self-discovery adventure. It turns out, though, that it was all in the Wind Fish's dreams.

Mine: Yeah, it's a real island now. The Wind Fish's dream was potent enough to actually move Link to the island. A real island for his completely real adventure. Link and Navi's excellent adventure.

(2)

Garudo Women

Garudo is, from birth, taught to embrace the dual paths of light and shadow. The Path of Light is to be a peerless warrior. One that could walk into the fiercest of the summer days and never flinch under the scorching gaze of the sun.

The Path of the Moon was to be a whisper in the night. To embrace and empower silence so that even the passing clouds would create more noise.

In their pursuit of strength, they have honed generations of warriors. Warriors that understood how to find the power for the female form. They knew a girl's and woman's body better than any other race on Hylia.

They could harvest the full potential locked in that tiny frame. This enabled them to fight the stronger males on almost equal terms. Never in raw strength, but in speed, guile and cunning.

A saber could kill with a single slash. Whether the wielder was a man or woman did not matter. All that mattered was who was standing at the end.

To create and gain as many advantages as they could, the Garudo turned to sword arts as their primary focus. If they could out fight a man, then raw strength was never a real factor. They dedicated themselves to this single-minded pursuit for generations. Endless cycles of training and sparring that bore fruit.

The Garudo sword arts is one of the pinnacles of modern swordplay. Their dual styles were fit for one on one duals or the messy combat of many against one.

The Sun and Moon styles weaved into their history. They hold the title of the strongest warrior's clans across Hylia.

The only limiting factor to their unmatched power was numbers. Garudos reproduce rather sparingly. They hold child rearing as a very sacred moment their lives. A child is a gift from Hylia herself and it is the future of their people.

The curse that they bear, that only women could be born, was a heavy one.

Garudos must either woo, seduce, or kidnap men to procreate.

Though the exotic beauty of a refined Garudo woman was hard to ignore, it also wasn't that easy to meet good mates. The strong culture of the Garudos and the harsh land they lived in was not very appealing to most men.

Despite these obstacles, the Garudos are actually very prosperous. Their people are healthy, their warriors strong, and their culture was thriving. They have also amassed a vast horde of treasure from their adventures and trades. They also service as bodyguards with various nobles around the world.

If disaster does somehow strike, the could spend the rupees and weather any storm. Their stores of wealth could last until things get better.

One a century a miracle occurs. A male is born, as is foretold in their history and legends. He will be blessed with the might of Garudo itself. Tradition demands the fealty of all Garudos. This is the knowledge that is passed onto the children from a young age.

As a male with the evolved physic of the Garudos, combined with the developed swords arts, he is powerful. A king.

Upon his claim to the rank of sword master, he will gain the crown as the King of the Garudos. He will lead the race into a vibrant future.

(3)

Garudo Sword Arts, The Sun, and The Moon.

The Sun is a sword art designed to duel an opponent. One sword is held in front of them like a fencer. The exact position of the sword edge is unimportant. The purpose of this is to measure the distance of the opponent and to deflect any incoming attacks. It also makes a good distraction to the opponent's eye.

The second sword is held edge upwards, at hair height with the hilt parallel to the shoulders. This stance is stricter as it is the fulcrum to empower of the style's killing blows.

The killing blows are at their peak when the user makes a switch.

A switch is when one swings the back sword, the practitioner moves their back leg forward. This channels the momentum and speed into a powerful strike.

The front stance slides into the back stance, and the back stance becomes the new front stance. This rapid, dance like switching captures the eyes and disrupts the opponent's mentality. Opponents break when they realize that killing blows could rain on them without end.

Swords are some of the most common weapons. Garudos love swords. The founding principles are loose though that it is applicable with any weapon. This turns any harmless looking tool into a deadly dance.

To enhance their dance, Colorful clothing and bell-like trinkets are the favored choices. The constant movement would also distract the opponent's other senses. Shifting colors, and random sounds can cripple the senses.

The Moon is a sword art created to both kill in stealth, and to fend off many opponents. It was a style designed for raiding. The stance has the user holding both swords with the blade outwards. This is to enable the user to defend from two sides at once.

The style is much softer and more lenient than the Sun. Grace is the fulcrum of the style as spins and hops are the core aspects of the stance.

The sword does not strike outwards, instead, the user leaps forward while moving. The motions are usually circular, with a half-spin or several. The motion of the spin itself empowers the killing blow.

Like a top, a user is able to spin and have the weapon inflict minor injuries. These many, small attacks mount up into disabling wounds on any and all opponents.

To subdued their dance, dark colors are the garments of choice. Accessories like long ribbons or scarves are the preferred option. They to help distract enemies as the user attacks or retreat. Padded shoes also help as they reduce noise.

Hence, in almost any situation, a Garudo can fight one or many opponents. Their relentless training has instilled a warrior's heart into every Garudo.

From a very young age, they get shown the intimacy of combat. The thrill of challenge one who is equal or better than themselves only spur them on.

Numbers are meaningless in front a Garudo hero as she could walk into a trap, and carve her way out.

(4)

The Four Titles of Garudo Sword Arts

Earth, Fire, Water, Wind.

These are the four elements approved and accepted across Hylia. These are the primary elements that help form every other element in the world.

In respects to them, the Garudo has four trails to help promote the talented and weed out the week.

Only one in ten Garudos will earn a title.

One in a hundred will earn two.

One in a thousand earns three.

One in ten thousand will earn four.

One in one hundred thousand will earn the title of Sword Master.

The trails themselves have evolved to challenge the warriors on their dedication. Whether it is general knowledge or skills in the sword arts, these test the Garudo way of life.

Earth, get a great treasure, or important information. Then they are to present it to a sister tribe as a tribute towards your devotion to the Garudo.

There are nine major tribes, so this challenge must repeat the task four times. Unless the tribute is so great that the tribe leader bestows the title by right of leadership.

Fire, test the warrior against an existing Sword Master. They must impress and or injure the master to pass. You must do this twice, one for the Sun, and one for the Moon.

Water, test the warrior to extract a trinket from a tribe master without getting caught.

The Wind, fight four of your peers in the middle of a strong sandstorm. You have until its passing to succeed.

If one succeeds in all four trials, she earns the title of Sword Master.

Above the title of Sword Master, is the Sword Saint. Each trail is retaken with more difficulty.

Earth, eight trinkets.

Fire, you face two sword masters at the same time.

Water, you will not know what or how many trinkets there are. You have a time limit roughly of a week. Do not get caught.

The Wind, you fight sixteen veterans in a magical sandstorm.

If you have earned the title of Sword Master, you also gain the right to challenge a tribal chief. The 'Right of Conquest'. Upon victory, you now lead your tribe.

Though a warrior can earn the leadership of another tribe, it is rarely done. The culture emphasizes tribal community and devotion. Underneath the tribal devotion is the foundation to the Garudo as a whole.

Hence a warrior will only lead another tribe if it is the best thing to ensure the prosperity of Garudo itself. Usually, these unique situations are under the authority of the Queen of all Garudo.

A sword saint is the only one who has the right to challenge the Garudo Queen to a right of conquest.

\- Author's Corner! -

Hello again!

I wish you all a great happy new year!

With this start, I am dedicating myself to writing. Fanfiction has always been a well of incredible possibilities and unmatched potential.

Let us begin the new year with a new story and a resolution that I will finish this story in my freaking lifetime.

The history of Telma and the Garudos was fun to write, though not necessarily sensible. It doesn't matter since its all fan fiction anyways.

Telma had the most change. I needed to make a character that didn't have a lot of history, matter more. Though she will never be the main character, I love my rendition of her!

The Garudo race is fun to flesh out. They are an open and rather blank book that you can chisel into something amazing. Like my take on their sword arts.

The Sun and Moon styles were something I came up after looking at their pictures. I Hope you guys love it.

Thanks,  
PPS


End file.
